Homo superior
, Spawn of Satan, Freaks, Mistakes of Nature, Spikes | Identity = | Affiliation = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Earth, primarily Utopia and the Bay Area, but also New York City and other locales | BodyType = Humanoid | AvgHeight = | AvgWeight = | Eyes = | Hair = Variable | Skin = Variable | NumberOfLimbs = 4 | NumberOfFingers = 5 | NumberOfToes = 5 | SpecialAdaptations = See main entry | UnusualFeatures = | Origin = A Homo Sapiens Superior (also known as "mutant") is a human born with a genetic anomaly that grants them an extra-normal ability not possessed by mainstream humanity. This anomaly is known as the "X-Factor" or "X-Gene." | GalaxyOfOrigin = Milky Way | StarSystemOfOrigin = Sol | HomePlanet = Earth | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Bill Everett; Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = (Actual) (Retcon) | Quotation = We're mutants. Born different from baseline humanity, with an enhanced genome that gives us super-powers. You piss us off at your peril. | Speaker = Shadowcat | HistoryText = Origin Human mutants (or Homo Sapiens Superior) were created by a star-faring race of humanoid aliens called the "Celestials." Approximately one million years ago, they came to Earth and performed genetic tests and experimentation on Earth's highest lifeforms, the nascent human being. Testing the versatility of human genes, one of their experiments was the implantation of a dormant DNA complex which would one day permit benevolent mutations of phenomenal capacity in humanity. The gifts endowed by the presence of this X-Gene can be minimal, to phenomenal; such as the abilities of any well-known powerful mutant hero or villain, for example, many of the X-Men, or former members of the Brotherhood of Mutants. The first recorded mutant on Earth was Selene, shown to have been active during the Hyborean Age (roughly 14,000 BC to 10,000 BC) Apocalypse followed millennia later, born in 30th Century BC Egypt. As Apocalypse went into hibernation, only a handful of mutants emerged such as Sabretooth, Mystique, Wolverine, Jonas Graymalkin, and a few of others. As the 20th Century AD came into view, more and more mutants were being born. In recent decades, with the advance of the Atomic Age, mutants have become more prolific in numbers, possibly due to the minute worldwide increase in radiation levels. Prior to M-Day, it was estimated that from one in 25,000 to one in 10,000 persons were mutants (numbers depend on the area; mutants tend to congregate in cities). An estimated 20,000 mutants lived in the United States, and 250,000 to 500,000 worldwide (some studies placed the number at twice that). Secondary Mutation The Secondary Mutation is the mutation undergone by several mutant subjects, all around the world, at the beginning of the twenty-first century. The first known subject is Polaris. Beast is actually the second and it is he who named the mutation as such. On the reached subject, the mutation causes: * the increase of his first powers or * the appearance of new powers The Secondary Mutation, like the release of the Extinction Gene, has been induced by the critical point reached by the world mutant population in 2001. Since the M-Day, there are no new Secondary Mutation subjects, but the old subjects didn't lose their new capacities as much. List of Secondary Mutation subjects Subjects Powers Change First Appearance after the Secondary Mutation Polaris Absorbs Negative Emotions, Strength, Invulnerability & Amazonian Size Beast Feline Form Emma Frost Organic Diamond Form Iceman Living Ice Form Angel Sanguinal Healing Factor Elixir Dichromatimorphic Skin M-Day Mutants have been growing in numbers over the last few years, but on M-Day the Scarlet Witch used her magicks to depowered approximately 91.4% of the world's mutant population, leaving most without any trace of an X-Gene. Now there is less than 200 known mutants left. The Terrigen Mist were used to mimic X-Gene granted abilities in several former mutants, but the effects were dangerous and only temporary. All mutants from alternate realities residing in the Earth-616 reality retained their powers (i.e. Rachel Summers, Sugar-Man & Bishop).Endangered Species Thus far, there has only been seven mutant manifestations since M-Day. List of known Mutants Mutants have been growing in numbers over the last few years, but after M-Day, 91.4% of the world's mutant population was left without an X-Gene. Now there is less than 200 known mutants left. Here is a partial list of known living mutants, who retained (or regained) their powers after M-Day. Mutants Mutants discovered/revealed or resurrected after M-Day Mutants repowered after M-Day Mutants activated/born after M-Day Mutants from another species Some of the mutants are not the evolution of humans but other species (or hybrids of two species): * Crosta - Atlantean. * Danger - Artificial intelligence. * Devil Dinosaur - Dinosaur. * Lifeguard (Heather Cameron) - Human-Shi'ar hybrid. * Longshot - Mojoverse genetically engineered human. * Luna Maximoff - Mutant-Inhuman hydrid. * Moon Boy - Prehistoric mutant. * Namor McKenzie - Human-Atlantean hybrid. * Namora (Aquaria Neptunia) - Human-Atlantean hybrid. * Namorita Prentiss - Clone of the Human-Atlantean hybrid. * Pixie (Megan Gwynn) - Human-Faerie hybrid. * Shatterstar (Gaveedra Seven) - Mojoverse genetically engineered human. * Ultra-Girl (Tsu-Zana) - Kree. * Warlock - Technarch. * X-Treme (Adam Neramani) - Human-Shi'ar hybrid. | Habitat = Earth, primarily Utopia and the Bay Area, but also New York City and other locales | Gravity = 9.80665 m / s2 | Atmosphere = Roughly 78.09% Nitrogen, 20.95% Oxygen, 0.93% Argon, 0.038% Carbon Dioxide, and small amounts of other gases. | Population = Less than 200 | Powers = Variable. | Abilities = Variable. Most do speak fluent English. | AvgStrength = Variable. | Weaknesses = Variable. Human intolerance and hatred. Breeding When breeding with other members of Homo Superior race, most often their offspring will have very similar, exact duplicates or advanced versions of one or both parents' powers (example: Lady Mastermind, Wallflower, Polaris, Daken, Nightcrawler, Ruby Summers). Occasionally, the resulting offspring can have radically different powers (examples: Quicksilver, Magma). Either of these results are not uncommon when crossbreeding between Homo Superior and Homo Sapiens. Familial power similarities are not only passed from parent to child, but can also be common between siblings in first generation mutants families (examples: Frost Family Tree, Summers and Grey Family Tree). Though less common, powers can also vary widely within first generation mutants (examples: Guthrie Family Tree and Rasputin Family Tree) just as with parental power inheritance. In very rare instances, a child of two Homo Superiors can evolutionarily regress and be born Homo Sapiens without an X-Gene (example: Graydon Creed). Homo Superior have been shown to successful crossbreed with several other genus Homo species (Homo sapiens, Homo inhumanus, Homo mermanus, etc.), gods (Asgardians, Eternals, etc.) and other humanoid aliens (Shi'ar, Mephitisoids, etc.). Classification Changelings According to Damian Tryp, Homo Killcrop is a genetic predecessor to Homo Superior. Also known as Changelings or Replacement People possessed an X-Gene, but their mutant power manifest at birth instead of during adolescents. This evolutionary trait helped more members of the species survive and proliferate. Changelings are still considered by most to be merely a subset of mutants. Cheyarafim The Cheyarafim are a subset of angel-like mutants. Apparently the only survivor of the Cheyarafim is Angel. Externals The Externals was the group of immortal mutants, who posed themselves as a subspecies. Homo Supreme It was stated that Mr. Immortal is not a Homo Superior, but the first member of the new species - Homo Supreme. Neo The Neo believe themselves to be the next step of human-mutant evolution. The Neo appear to possess X-Genes, but claim to be far more powerful than regular mutants. The Neo separate themselves from the rest of mutants and isolate themselves from societies. The Neo were also affected by M-Day just like the rest of mutantkind. Neyaphem The Neyaphem are a subset of demonic-looking mutants. They claim to be some of the oldest and most powerful mutants. Almost all of the Neyaphem are currently dead or depowered. Omega Level Mutants Mutant power classifications has never been fully explained. Omega Level Mutant is a term that is commonly used to refer to a mutant with powers without foreseeable limits (i.e. Elixir's biokinesis or Legion's spontaneous mutations ). See the list of confirmed Omega Level Mutants. | GovernmentType = | TechnologyLevel = | CulturalTraits = | Representatives = Scott Summers (Cyclops) | Notes = *There is a clear distinction between mutants and mutated human. **Mutants are a species evolved from Homo Sapiens Sapiens and known as Homo Sapiens Superiors. They are distinguished by the presences of an X-Gene. **Characters who gained their superhuman powers from other sources such as radioactive spiders, Gamma Radiation, Cosmic Rays, Magic, Super Soldiers Serums, etc. are NOT mutants. They are mutated humans. | Trivia = | Links = *Homo sapiens (Humans) *Homo mermanus (Atlanteans) *Homo inhumanus (Inhumans) *Homo aeternus (Eternals) *Homo deviare (Deviants) *Shi'ar *Celestials *Proposition X *Decimation *Registration Acts }} Category:Mutants Category:198 members